Forever and a Day
by vampoof94
Summary: A story where Erza looks back on where she could have fallen in love with Lucy. ErzaxLucy one-shot Yuri ErLu LuZa


"_**You asked me when I fell in love with you. Could it have been when we first met?"**_

Lucy swung on the swings by herself. She started humming and watched as the other kids played with their friends. Lucy sighed and looked down at the ground. Nobody ever wanted to play with her. She even sat alone every day at school and when lunch time came, she found a quiet place to sit alone. Lucy stopped humming and jumped off the swing and slowly walked over to a tree that was slowly growing. She had always sat by this tree because it was small like her. Nobody paid much attention to it either. She pulled out her notebook and began to write. Since she learned how to write, Lucy had enjoyed writing things down from her imagination. She was only eight, but that didn't stop her creativity. Nobody was going to see them anyways. Lucy was so focused on her writing that she didn't even notice the older kids running out. A branch cracked somewhere close to her and she looked up to see three boys staring at her. The older kids were all at least two years older than her. Lucy wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. One of the boys came closer and took her notebook, and she tried to grab it back.

"Oh what's this?" He laughed as he read it. "So you like to write huh?" He passed it to his friends who laughed after looking at it. Lucy's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Give it back!" Lucy cried.

"Oh look she's crying!" The boys laughed and Lucy decided it was best to run. She ran far away to drown out the laughter. She hated everybody at this school. Lucy sniffled and sat with her knees tucked into her chest. The girl cried as she laid her head down on top of her knees.

"Hey." Lucy looked up with tear filled eyes to see a girl with red hair staring at her. Lucy sniffled.

"Hi..."

"Those guys are jerks." She said as she sat down beside Lucy. The smaller girl just looked at the ground. "I got this back." Lucy lifted her head to see the girl holding her notebook.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh and I'm Erza by the way."

"I'm Lucy..."

"Well Lucy why are you all alone out here?" Erza asked curiously as she looked around them.

"No one likes me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"You're too young to think things like that." Erza sighed and ruffled the girl's hair. Lucy puffed her cheeks out and pushed Erza away. The older girl laughed. "Cute."

"Huh?" Lucy asked confused.

"You're cute."

"Um...thanks?" Lucy blushed a little.

"So you write?" Erza asked. Lucy looked down again and held the notebook tighter.

"Yeah."

"Can I read some of it?"

"It's not any good..."

"I'll be the judge of that." Erza smiled as Lucy slowly handed her the notebook. She quietly started reading while Lucy stared off into the distance. When Erza finished, she turned to Lucy with a big smile. "I really like it!"

"Really?" Lucy asked with a smile. Erza nodded.

"You're pretty creative for someone so young."

"I guess I read a lot and it gives me ideas."

"Well Lucy I hope you will let me read more of your stories sometime." Lucy nodded as she heard the bell ring signaling for her to head in and Erza sighed.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Not everyone hates you." Erza stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand. "I'll be your friend."

Lucy once again cried as she lunged at Erza and hugged the girl tightly. Erza laughed and hugged her back. Lucy was so happy that she had finally made a friend.

"_**Maybe it was when I saw you're face in middle school? I was so happy to see you that I dropped everything and ran to you."**_

Erza sighed as she and Mira walked down the halls. It was their last year of middle school and they were tired already. Erza had been busy with some of her club activities and right now Mira was complaining about their other friend, Cana, not showing up to school. Erza just nodded and made a small comment every now and then to act like she was paying attention. They turned around a corner and Erza dropped her books and let a huge grin spread across her face. Mira yelped in surprise and looked up to see what had made Erza so happy. Surely there was no cake. She smiled when she saw Lucy walking towards them not even aware they were there. Lucy was looking down at a book in her hands and Erza ran forward to lift her off her feet with a tight hug. Lucy laughed and closed the book to hug Erza tightly back. The two stood in the hall holding each other until the bell rang. Erza set Lucy down.

"Hi Lucy."

"Hey Erza." Lucy smiled.

"How do you like sixth grade?"

"Well I don't know yet since I haven't even attended one class yet." Lucy giggled when Erza face palmed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll tell you all about it after school."

"Okay. I'll come over right after my club duties are finished." Erza said with a grin. Lucy nodded and the two separated to get to class. Erza sighed and picked up her books and ran to class.

"_**It could have been the day I asked you to come swimming with me and I finally kissed you."**_

Erza paced around her room mumbling to herself. It was spring break and she was wanting to ask Lucy to go swimming with her. Sure they had gone swimming together before, but something was different this time. Erza had started realizing just how much Lucy meant to her and was nervous about asking the blonde. Erza sighed as she picked up her phone and called Lucy. She heard a mumbled hello on the other end like the person had just woken up.

"Lucy?"

"_Erza?_"

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"_Kind of, but I needed to get up anyways. Can't sleep all day. What did you want?_"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go swimming today?"

"_When?_"

"In an hour?"

"_Sure. I'm jumping out of bed now._"

"So I'll see you soon then." Erza and Lucy said their goodbyes and hung up. Erza sighed and set her phone down. About half an hour later, she was walking towards the pool and saw a familiar blonde running towards her. Erza broke out in a sprint and captured her friend in a hug. Lucy didn't know how much Erza liked her. The blonde giggled and took Erza's hand.

"Let's get going!" Erza nodded and continued walking. She noted just how beautiful Lucy was when she smiled.

"Yeah." They made it to the pool and headed into the changing room. Erza and Lucy found lockers right next to each other and started getting undressed. Lucy pulled her shirt over her head and Erza thought she would die from the heat covering her face. Lucy hummed to herself as she finished. Erza shut her locker and Lucy skipped alongside her as they walked out to the pool. Erza slipped into the water while Lucy jumped in. She laughed when she came up and noticed that she had splashed Erza.

"Let's have a race."

"Sure." Erza swam to the edge and got ready to race Lucy across the pool. The blonde pushed off the wall and took off fast. Erza was already ahead of her though. Erza had always been better at sports. Lucy sighed as she took in her loss. Erza laughed and patted the girl's head. "You've gotten much better Lucy."

"Really?" Lucy smiled and hugged Erza.

"Yeah." Erza blushed again as Lucy crushed her in another hug. It wasn't like they hadn't hugged a lot before or she hadn't seen her friend in a swim suit. Erza shook her head and looked away from Lucy.

"So how has high school been Erza?" Lucy asked as she took a seat on the edge of the pool. Erza ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"It's been fine. I have most of my classes with Mira and you know how she can be."

Lucy giggled. "I bet that is fun then."

"How about you? Your last year of middle school going good?"

"I guess. It's just been busy." Lucy stuck her tongue out and Erza smiled.

"I know how that is."

"I can't wait to be in the same school as you again."

"Same here."

"So do you like anyone Erza?" Lucy asked as she looked down at the water. Erza blushed and looked away.

"I-I don't know...maybe..."

"Me too."

Erza felt a weight in her chest and looked down at her hands. Lucy continued.

"I'm not sure what to do."

"Tell them?"

Lucy shook her head. "We're really close. I don't want to lose them."

"Really? Who? I didn't know you had someone else close to you. Not that I'm jealous or anything." Erza said quickly. "I'm sure they would understand."

Lucy smiled. "Maybe someday..." The day went on and Erza and Lucy forgot all about their conversation and had a fun day. Erza sighed when she saw the sun setting and lead them back to the locker rooms. Lucy undressed slowly and so did Erza. The redhead stole quick glances at her friend and couldn't help but to lean in close. She could still smell Lucy's body wash even though they had been swimming. She grasped Lucy's chin and placed her lips on the blondes. Lucy was shocked and had no idea what to do, but when Erza started to pull away, she pulled her back down and kissed the girl. When Lucy pulled away, she was blushing madly and Erza looked like she had just been slapped across the face.

"Lucy?"

"Sorry..."

"No...I started it..." Erza said as she brought a hand up to her lips. Lucy finished getting dressed and walked out. Erza followed her and thought about what she was supposed to say. She had just kissed her best friend...and Lucy kissed her back. Did that mean they liked each other the same way? She grabbed Lucy's hand and stopped the girl from walking. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?" The girl turned her head and Erza swore she could have kissed the girl right there.

"When you said you liked someone..."

"I meant you Erza. You know you're my closet friend."

"I'm glad. I don't think I could have hid it any longer." Erza stepped forward and placed another sweet kiss on Lucy's lips. She was glad she had asked Lucy to come swimming today.

"_**Maybe it was when I asked you to my senior prom." **_

Erza smiled as she walked down the hall with flowers in hand. She had bought twelve red roses and placed a note with them. She found Lucy's locker and opened it. The blonde wouldn't be here for a couple minutes and Erza wanted to make sure she did this right. The bell rang and she ran out the doors to her car. She would wait for Lucy to come to the car. Erza tapped on the steering wheel and sighed. She was anxious. She wanted to know if her girlfriend would go to the prom with her. A couple minutes passed and she saw the blonde skipping up to the car with the flowers in hand. Erza grinned and got out to open Lucy's door. The girl gave her a peck on the cheek before sitting down. Erza got in and started driving to Lucy's house. Lucy stared at the flowers and smiled to herself. Erza was nervous and Lucy could see it. She tilted her head to the side as an idea came to mind.

"Hey Erza?"

"Yeah?"

"Come over."

"Why?"

"Just do it. You can work on your homework at my place."

"Okay..." Erza pulled into the driveway and they exited the car and Lucy opened the front door and let them both in. Erza followed her upstairs and Lucy set her roses down. Erza sat on the bed and pulled her books out while Lucy excused herself. Erza quietly worked on her homework and Lucy still had not returned. She could hear Lucy doing something downstairs, so she knew the girl was okay. A half hour later Lucy skipped into the room with a strawberry cake in her hands. She set it down in front of a drooling Erza and grinned. Erza's eyes widened when she saw 'yes' written on the cake. She smiled and pulled Lucy down for a big hug. "Thank you." Erza kissed Lucy and the girl laughed in response.

"Of course! You know I can't wait for my senior prom. I already know who I'll ask."

"And you know the answer." Erza grinned.

"_**Maybe it was when you said yes to marry me." **_

Erza paced the room and waited for Lucy to get out of the shower. They had been dating for five years already and Erza was ready to pop the question. She heard the shower turn off and then Lucy emerged from the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. She smiled when she saw Erza and then gasped when her girlfriend bent down on one knee. She placed a hand over her mouth and used the other to hold the towel up.

"Lucy I have loved you for a long time. From the time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were special. You have been there for me through the good times and the bad. I would be the happiest woman in the world if you agreed to become my wife. I'll always be there for you no matter what. So what do you say Lucy Heartfilia? Will you marry me?" Erza finished and waited for the blonde's answer. Lucy started crying and nodded.

"Yes...of course I will! You know how much I love you Erza Scarlet!" Erza smiled and slipped the ring on Lucy's finger before sealing the deal with a kiss.

"_**I know I loved you when we leaned in for our wedding kiss." **_

Lucy and Erza had chosen to both wear beautiful white dresses. Erza had been smiling all day and Lucy was so happy that Erza and her would finally be married. All of their friends had come to show their support for the couple. Erza grinned more and more as they said their vows to each other. Lucy held onto Erza's hands with a firm grip and the redhead couldn't remove her eyes from Lucy. Erza slipped a ring on Lucy's finger and Lucy slipped one onto Erza's. Erza leaned in for the kiss and Lucy lifted her head to meet Erza's lips. Before their lips could touch, Erza spoke in a hushed whisper so only Lucy could hear her.

"I love you Lucy and I'll love you for forever and a day." Lucy captured Erza's lips with her own and smiled at her when they pulled apart. Erza was smiling a genuine smile and it made Lucy feel so much love. Erza had used the words they had chosen to engrave on the inside of their rings, 'Forever and a Day'.

"I love you so much Erza." Lucy wrapped her wife in her arms and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her in turn.

"We have a lot to look forward to now."

"Yeah and we get to do it together."

"Just like it should be." Erza kissed Lucy again. She had finally made Lucy's hers.

"_**Maybe it was all of them Lucy. I guess I can't really give you an answer because I fall in love everyday with you all over again. You are my everything and that won't change just because we are having a child. Lucy I can't help but to fall in love when I see your smile because I'll love you for forever and a day. Those words have not change and they never will."**_


End file.
